A tale of two Thieves
by MadokaMagicalGirl
Summary: Follow the tale of young Levi as he lives the life of a thug on the streets with his partner in crime Arianna. With stolen maneuvering gear will the two of them manage to make it to wall Maria without being caught? An OC x Levi story, rated M for cussing, violence, stealing, and slightly sexual situations.
1. New Names

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or any of its characters/plot_**

_I lied about this not coming out super soon..._

_My love for Levi is far to much and I could not resist the temptation..._

_Anywho here is my Levi x OC story_

_All of this is taking place before we meet Eren and gang so we won't be seeing them for the most part._

_Let this weird fanfiction begin!_

* * *

_"Where is she!?"_

The short man let out a small sigh as he leaned against the wall warily eyeing the military police that were only feet away. Rivaille let out a small task of annoyance before attempting to sneak away through a near by alley. Unfortunately those sorry excuses for police officers had actually noticed him and called out to him. Rivaille didn't stop though and instead broke off into a sprint. The military police gave chase and were slowly but surely catching up to the shorter man. After all he had shorter legs than them and even though the military police were a bunch of lazy drunken bastards they still had military training. By now he could feel them, they were literally right on his heels. He could feel one of the men's fingertips just barely brushing his cloak and at that moment young Rivaille crashed into something.

Something wasn't quite the right word, it was rather he crashed into someone. Judging by how his face smashed right into a moderate sized chest, he figured it was a girl. His eyes than than trailed over to the military police logo right over her left breast. Steely grey eyes than trailed up to meet turquoise.

**"Don't worry boys I got this one. You just go back and relax."**

**"Sure thing but why do you have two pairs of gear?"**

**"Ah this pair is broken and needs to get fixed but I'll drop this one of to the jail cells on my way there."**

The woman was already backing away with Rivaille in tow. The other two military police shrugged and began walking away muttering something about how much they loved new recruits for always doing their work for them. The woman than grabbed Rivaille by his ear and dragged him by it much to his protest. He was dragged for quite some time and by the time she let go he knew his ear was red from all the tugging.

**"Ah what the hell Arianna!?"**

**"What the hell? I should be the one asking that to you! I told you to wait and not look suspicious! You're damn lucky I stepped in when I did!"**

**"It's not my fault! We've been to active around there parts. People are telling the police what we look like!"**

That's right these two were partners in crime literally. Rivaille had no idea how long they had been stealing or even when the two of them had teamed up but he did know one thing. The two of them were good at what they did. At first it was just food to keep them from starving but now they took what they want and when they pleased. Occasionally they would give some of their takings to the less fortunate but they certainly weren't any Robin Hood's. What they did was selfish and cruel but the world was a cruel place in return. This is just what they did to survive.

**"I know, I know. I think we'll be leaving soon though."**

**"That's great but to where and did you get what you wanted?"**

**"Yes! Check these out!"**

The taller girl sent him a smile as she showed him the gear that she was currently wearing and tossed him the other gear for him to examine. Rivaille caught it with ease and was a little surprised at it's weight. It was heavy but not quite as heavy as he was expecting. It was great that Arianna had disguised herself as a member of the military police and stile these but there was one problem.

**"How the hell are we gonna learn to use these?"**

**"Easy my friend. We're going to the forest of giant trees!"**

At this point the two had started walking. Wall Sina had absolutely one of the best cities in all of the walls. The buildings were magnificent with people to match. However in every great city there would always be the slums. That was exactly where Rivaille and Arianna were at the moment. They were surrounded by by buildings and people just as shady as themselves. The pair had eventually entered one of the homes that looked about ready to fall apart just like the rest. Unlike the rest the inside was actually quite nice and tidy and had more than just the essentials. Despite having everything they could need and then some the place was a bit cramped. It was one room that served as both a bedroom and a kitchen. It would have been fine for just one person but there's two living there.

The two of them each sat in their own beds which were on opposite ends of the room. The beds themselves were really just a collection of blankets and pillows that were bundled up to look like a bed.

**"So that's great that we can use the forest of giant tree's to practice but that requires us to travel across multiple walls and I'm pretty sure we have a bounty on our heads."**

Arianna appeared to only be half listening to him as she began changing clothes. Rivaille took notice and turned the other way facing the wall. This was also one of the negatives of their little place called home. It was okay when they were younger and could change in front of the other but now they were both older and had filled out. Well one filled out a bit more than the other. Arianna was the same height as his himself if she didn't wear shoes and that bothered him. He was supposed to be taller than her damnit!

**"Easy we'll lie, gamble, steal, and cheat our way across the walls. We'll need disguises and new names. We'll have to clean ourselves up a bit. Especially you, I've never met anyone more slobbier than you. We'll steal some nice looking clothes, cut our hair, and with the money we saved up we'll buy a wagon to carry some things from here as well as our gear."**

Rivaille turned around just as she had slipped her regular baggy shirt on. Rivaille was silent for a moment as he mulled over her plan. It was a risky one that wasn't going to be easy but if they could somehow make it to wall Maria than they could have a fresh start. Maria was also the wall closest to the outside world and maybe just maybe if they got good enough with the gear it wouldn't just be tool to fight with and use as transportation. No it could be used for a greater purpose than that.

**"Alright fine then Aries!"**

**"Aries?"**

**"You said we needed names to go by so I figured Aries would be best for you. Isn't it like a Greek God or something? Or was it one of the celestial bodies?"**

**"Who gives a shit? If my name is gonna be something shitty like Aries than yours can be... Levi!"**

**"That's a God awful name. No way in hell am I gonna go by something as ugly sounding as that!"**

**"Levi~! Levi~! Levi~!"**

**"Ah shut up you useless-"**

* * *

_That's the end of chapter one! A little on the short side but I did this out of boredom nyom! _

_I know Levi is a little out of character but mind you this is before the Scouting Legion, I'm hoping progressively throughout the story he will become the Levi we all know and love. _

_Depending on the reviews this story gets I will decide on how often it gets updated. If people like it than I shall update it faster, if not than Meh this was just created to pass time while I wait fr manga update for my other OC fanfiction. Anywho let me know how y'all like it!_

_Le MadokaMagicalGirl_


	2. More than a little OCD

_Yaaaaay chapter 2!_

_I live this fanfiction so much it's nit even funny but only one person seems to be following it nyom! Oh well I hope they at least enjoy it and eventually others come to enjoy this as well._

_Originally I had a completely different idea for this chapter but all of a sudden my brain decided to do this weird pervertedness instead. I know it's odd but please don't hate it. I also wanted to give you readers a little look into how bad Arianna's OCD is. Hope you don't get to weirded out! _

_Anyways here is this chapter!_

* * *

**"Rivai- Levi it's time to go clean up now!"**

**"You fucked up my name."**

**"I know I know but it's gonna take some getting used to. Anyways hurry up already we said we'd get this done today. No more putting this off."**

Rivaille was still hung up on how she had brought up the idea of changing their names but she struggled the most with it. She constantly had to stop herself and fix it. Was it really that hard to do? He caught on to it quickly and was calling her Aries with no pauses or fuck ups. Maybe it was just the name Levi hat she struggled with? If that was the problem than maybe he could rid himself of that god awful alias and give himself a much cooler name.

The short boy let out a small grumble of annoyance but still followed after the brunette when she left the safety of their home. When they emerged from their home it was dark out and there was nothing but the light of the occasional torch to help guide them to their destination. While the two thieves had it better than most in the slums there was still one thing they didn't have. There was nowhere to shower or bathe in their tiny home but they weren't the only ones with that problem. Which explained why most everyone in the slums were dirty. Luckily there was one place they could go under the cover of darkness to wash themselves up.

Within Wall Sina there wasn't massive rivers like the other walls had. They had rivers but they were tiny and more or less forgotten, or just used as little tourists attractions. The two thieves had found themselves one of these small rivers that during the day was commonly used as a place to wash clothes. Well the poor used it to wash their clothes. The water was cold but clean and no one was ever there during the night.

The two had drifted some away from each other giving the other privacy. It was dark so dark that you could barely see your own hands but neither of them felt comfortable bathing close together. Instead they remained just within talking distance.

**"Want me to wash your back Levi~?"**

**"Hell no stay where ever you're at bitch."**

**"Awww that hurt Levi! We could be like an old married couple! Oooh what if that's what we disguise ourselves as? Two young newlyweds?"**

It went silent for a moment as both of them that about that plan. Merely a few seconds later they both let out a snort of laughter at the thought. Them newlyweds? Like that would evDr happen! They hated each other to much for that to work. The two were constantly bickering over everything, she constantly scolded him for his lack of cleanliness and listening to orders, and he bitched at her for coming up with dumb ideas and not being able to hold her own in a fight. Yet somehow they worked well together and managed not to kill each other on a daily basis.

**"I am being serious though Rivaille! I don't know why you like to roll around in your filth but once this is done with if I even find a single spec of dirt on you. I will personally wash you myself and neither of us want that to happen."**

**"Yes sir."**

Not another word was exchanged between the two. The only sounds around them were that of crickets and the occasional splash of water made from their movement. The pair however didn't stay in the small river for long. The water was ice cold and it was seeping into both their bodies. It was right as Rivaille was about to slip his clothes on did he sto.o due to a certainly brunette girl shouting at him.

**"Don't! You're old clothes are dirty and you're clean!"**

**"Well what the hell am I supposed to wear!?"**

**"Didn't you bring the clothes I just washed?"**

**"No! You didn't tell me!"**

Something was tossed at Levi and it smashed against his chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around it to prevent it from falling. Rivaille then recognized the fabric and realized it was a towel. She couldn't possibly mean for him to walk back the house with nothing but a towel on? Her OCDness over cleanliness hadn't gotten that bad had it? When he felt Arianna run by him he quickly realized that she was very serious about running back home in nothing but a towel. She may do that but there was no way he was gonna do that for multiple reasons:

**1. **There was no way that the towel was gonna stay on while running.

**2. **He would just die if anyone were to see either of them like that.

**3. **It was cold out and being in such a state of dress would risk a chance of getting sick.

When Levi reached down to where his clothes were supposed to be he found that there was nothing there. Panic set in his heart and he blindly searched the ground for his clothes. She couldn't have! She wouldn't! Take that back she would do that to him. One of the many negatives of living with someone who stole for a living. It was very easy for them to take your things. Rivaille grumbled out a few curse words and death threats before he took off running with the towel wrapped around his waist. He ran as fast as he could wanting to get home before anyone saw him. It was right as he was about to turn the corner to his home that he was yanked into a nearby alleyway. A hand quickly covered preventing him from speaking and he was held firmly against his partners body.

**"Shhhhh there's some drunk military police around the corner. We can't exactly just walk out there in towels."**

**"Then let's just change into our clothes!" **Levi spoke the moment he was released from her grasp. The short boy didn't dare turn around to look at Arianna though.

**"No! Absolutely not! I have a plan!"**

**"I don't feel like dealing with you being a clean freak or your stupid plans right now! I'm cold and just want clothes!"**

Much to Rivaille's anger it seemed Arianna had completely ignored him. Before he could stop her the almost nude girl walked right into his line of sight. She also had a towel on but it certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. Rivaille pried his eyes from her and in the moments he was looking away there was a shattering sound. The brunette girl grabbed hold of his wrist and took off down the opposite end of the alley. The two continued to run until they reached the safety of their tiny home. By then both were out of break and were pretty warm now from all the exercise. Once they realized that they both were still in towels, they scrambled to get dressed.

**"What did you do?"**

**"I threw a glass bottle across the street that would catch the guards attention while we made our way here."**

**"I have nothing to say to you. I just wanna go to bed and forget any of this happened!"**

**"Wait!"**

**"If it's another one of your OCD things I'm not dealing with it right now."**

**"No that's not it all!"**

**"Damnit! What is it then!?"**

**"We have to cut our hair while it's still wet!"**

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter nyom!_

_A little on the short side I know! But I like having fanfictions with short chapters like these! It makes it easier for me to update and I don't have to force myself to write a crap ton either! _

_Anyways I have a general idea as to where this is going but I would love a little input! If anyone has any cool ideas let me know! If not than I will just go with the flow!_

_Favorite, Follow, or Review if you want more! _

_Bye! Bye!_


	3. A bad haircut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters/storyline **

_Hey everyone! I'm back I know it took long enough right? _

_Well anyways to those of you who care I'm starting school again so updates will start taking longer! -Sigh- my summer is coming to an end! Anyways here is an end of summer chapter!_

* * *

Rivaille just looked at the overly excited girl with a death glare. Most would have been frozen in fear by now. This girl however didn't even flinch under his gaze. When Rivaille first met her she was calm, cold, and calculating. She was even more so when they were stealing or with the _gang_. However as time wore on Rivaille soon realized that Arianna could be quite energetic when at home. It wore on his nerves at times but she was the best partner he was gonna find within all of wall Sina. She was more trustworthy than most, quick and stealthy, excellent at stealing, and was definitely the brains between the two of them. All of those things didn't stop him from feeling frustrated over her abundance of energy as well as OCD attitude.

**"Stop jumping around like that and let's hurry up and get dressed so we can get this over with."**

Rivaille grumbled out but the brunette girl paid no mind to him. She was far to busy prancing around their shack-like home in search of a pair of scissors. Normally Rivaille would care less so long a she avoided his half of the space but with their current state of dress he was quite unhappy. He still had the towel wrapped firmly around his waist but he was cold and by no means did he want to catch a cold because of her lack of consideration. The only source of heat they had in their home was a few candles littered about here and there but those were mostly for light. His other complaint was that Arianna was also still in a towel and was moving around without a care in the world. She was a girl living with a boy and she be more cautious about showing certain parts of her body to him. He would have liked her a lot more if she was wary of her body but with his luck that wasn't the case. In fact right now the small towel wrapped around h was getting looser with every movement. Now Rivaille wasn't a genius but he sure as hell knew that at this rate the towel was gonna fall and he was grateful that he had his eyes averted when it did.

**"Eeeek! Don't look!"**

**"Idiot that's what you get for moving around so much!"**

**"I said don't look!"**

**"I'm not fucking looking! Just hurry up and get dressed then find those damn scissors!"**

* * *

Rivaille finally looked over at the girl right as she had slipped on a clean night shirt. For a brief moment he caught a glimpse of the creamy skin of her stomach and he let loose a sigh. The troubles that came with living with a girl... No wait the troubles of living with a girl who only gets embarrassed after she has no towel. At least she didn't throw anything at him this time... Rivaille also had changed into pajamas as well but he was more or less waiting for the inevitable.

**"Okay come here Riv- Levi! Let's cut that shaggy hair of yours!"**

Rivaille let loose another sigh before making his way over to the grinning brunette. That nearly sadistic grin of hers made him very uncomfortable. Rivaille just knew he was gonna come out of this ordeal looking stupid. Though the short boy didn't voice any of his fears or complaints to the girl and instead let her do as she pleased. Arianna had wrapped a towel around Rivaille's shoulders to prevent hair from falling onto him. Rivaille tensed expecting the girl to be rough with his hair but instead he was surprised. Gentle hands brushed through his still wet hair and then began softly snipping away at it.

Somewhere along the line Rivaille must have dozed off. He couldn't help it though! His head had felt so good and he felt relaxed. What he did notice was how his head felt much lighter. This made Rivaille feel more than a little suspicious. How much hair did she cut off!?

**"Arianna give me a mirror right now..."**

**"Heh... I swear it looks better than your shoulder length hair... I mean you looked like a complete sewer rat with it..."**

**"Oh my god..."**

Rivaille snatched the mirror right of the girls hands. His reflection looked back at him with a glare but he was more focused on his hair. He looked like a-

**"-military brat!"**

Arianna snickered at him as she perfectly described how his hair cut made him look. He liked his damn shoulder length hair! Now he really did look like a new recruit for the military. Just ship him off to the training corps already; he already had his own gear. Rivaille would make her pay for this. In fact he knew exactly how he would.

**"Your turn Arianna..."**

**"Silly I can cut my own hair...Hee hee..."**

**"No it's only fair... I'll even cut it so it's nice and even..."**

**"You actually doing something nice and even is like you becoming a Corporal! It's never going to happen!"**

* * *

**"I hate you know that!"**

**"It wouldn't be so short if you had stopped bitching about it having to be even. If you moved around so much it wouldn't have turned out so short."**

Rivaille had somehow convinced the girl to let him cut her hair. He personally thought he was doing just fine but the brunette kept complaining that it wasn't even. It didn't help that she really did move around a lot. All the movement made a few strands slightly uneven and it went on from there. Her thick hair was finally perfectly even but it came with a small price. Her hair was short just barely reaching the nape of her neck. Her previously long bangs were now short and cut curtain style. Rivaille personally liked this look for her. Before her bangs made her turquoise eyes fierce and intimidating and she looked very feminine. With the New cut her eyes were nit quite as fierce and it almost felt like he was with a boy right now. The turquoise eyed girl glared at him making her unhappiness known.

**"I look like a fucking little boy thanks to you!"**

**"You have the mouth of a vulgar little boy to..."**

**"Shut up you damn military brat!"**

The two had separated themselves wanting to put some distance between them. At this rate they were gonna strangle each other. Though Rivaille would easily over power her. Sure she gave the appearance of being taller and maybe even being stronger but it was all a lie. In reality they were the same height and Rivaille was much stronger than her. However she was resourceful and had a great mind for tactics. Thinking of tactics made his thoughts drift to what exactly they were gonna do. They changed their appearance but how exactly were they gonna smuggle the gear out? They certainly didn't have the money to buy any horse drawn wagon. It's not like they could hide the gear under their cloaks all the way to the forest of giant tree's either.

Why did they even steak the gear in the first place? To help them steal? To better protect themselves? Perhaps it was their curiosity and rather impulsive nature? Every other thief in Sina had the curiosity of a cat and rarely thought before they took what they wanted. Or maybe just maybe it was a good excuse to start over. Whatever the reasoning it didn't help their predicament of just how to get their and how to smuggle that damn gear.

**"So we changed our appearances. Now what?"**

**"I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask the _gang _****for help."**

**"No you can't be serious!"**

* * *

_Sorry for such a late update but yeah school... As well as some personal problems. I know this chapter was short but I'm just going through a tough time right now. I'll be back to normal eventually I swear!_

_As a quick little side note to anyone who was wondering. I changed this fanfiction to be under Shingeki no Kyojin instead of Attack on Titan. There are more fanfictions there (which means more readers there as well I would hope.). Anyways you can expect all my other fanfictions to go through this change as well._

_A quick shoutout/thanks to Mello Keehl for your review! I loved your idea and I did my best to incorporate it! Thank you~!_

_Also thank you to my dear friend Aubrey for reviewing as well (Love ya!)_

_Anyways thanks for reading and let me know how I'm doing!_

_MadokaMagicalGirl_


End file.
